Thankful
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth isn't sure he wants to celebrate Thanksgiving until he's forced to really think about what he has to be thankful for. Takes place in season 10.
1. Chapter 1

(Season 10 – The Puzzler in the Pit)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I hope you had a great day.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan busy making out a list of food items they would need for Thanksgiving paused when Booth entered the kitchen. "We haven't discussed Thanksgiving dinner, Booth. Would you like a turkey or a ham for that day? I'm making a tofu turkey, but I know you won't eat that. I'm not sure if Dad can make it or not this year, I still need to check with him . . ."

"We don't need to cook anything special for Thanksgiving, Bones." Booth opened the fridge, removed a bottle of water and closed the door. "I don't see what there is to be thankful for. Let's just skip it." Booth opened the bottle, took a drink and then twisted the cap back on. "I'll make Bolognese sauce." Nothing else to say, Booth left the room, leaving a stunned Brennan behind.

Completely shocked, Brennan placed her pen down on the grocery list and followed Booth out of the room and into the living room. "Booth . . . I don't understand. Are you saying you don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving? You always celebrate Thanksgiving."

He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he knew that Brennan wasn't going to let it go no matter how much he prayed she would. "Hey, you don't even like meat and you always complain that I eat too much turkey on Thanksgiving. Let's just have a vegetarian dinner that day and I'll watch some games . . . I don't think we need to make a big deal about this."

"I do think you eat too much meat, but that is beside the point." Brennan wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it. Booth wasn't acting like himself and that was very upsetting to her. Ever since he'd been released from prison, Brennan had noticed that Booth's behavior was atypical and this was just one more un-Booth like thing to add to the list. "Thanksgiving is about celebrating the family and we are a family Booth. I don't want to treat that day as an ordinary day. It's special to you and it's special to me because of you."

"Bones." His voice was whiny, but he didn't care. "Just . . . please do this for me. I don't want to celebrate Thanksgiving . . . I don't have a lot to be grateful for right now. I just can't do it this year." Booth stood up and placed the bottle of water on the coffee table. "Please?"

Filled with worry, Brennan slowly nodded her head. "Alright . . . if you insist." Unwilling to continue the conversation, Brennan turned and walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Once in the room, she closed the door behind her and sat on their bed.

Tears slowly moving down her cheeks, Brennan sniffed and fought to control the fear that had been growing inside of her for that last few months. Booth was disappearing and she didn't know how to stop it. She had mentioned to Sweets before he had died that it was like Booth had died and Sweets had agreed with her. He'd lost Faith and he still seemed to be struggling to find it and himself. The man that was left behind wasn't her Booth and she was afraid he may never be again.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Aubrey stood in Booth's office doorway, a cream cheese slathered bagel in one hand and his final report for the Toby Wachlin case in the other hand. "Hey, I'd like to talk to you if I may."

Booth moved away from his PC and stared at the Agent. "What about?"

The younger man moved into Booth's office, closed the door behind him and sat down on the chair in front of Booth's desk. After he dropped his report on Booth's desk, he leaned back in his chair and held the bagel on his lap. "I want to apologize again about how I talked to Annie Wachlin . . . My Dad . . ."

Booth held up his hand and stopped the Agent. "You apologized, it's enough as long as you don't do again . . . we all have baggage we carry around. We just have to make sure we don't hurt other people with it."

Relieved that Booth wasn't angry about the incident, Aubrey smiled. "Yeah, I'll definitely be more careful about that kind of stuff." His stomach gurgling, he bit into his bagel and talked with his mouth full. "I missed breakfast."

Not really interested, Booth sipped some coffee from his mug and turned to face his PC again. "I didn't."

After he swallowed his bite of food, Aubrey brought up a topic he felt was important. "So what are you going to do for Thanksgiving? I guess, I'll go out to a restaurant because I don't have any family. You know . . . The holidays are pretty lonely when you don't have family." Aubrey was hinting as hard as he could, but Booth seemed to be ignoring him. "I bet you have a big celebration . . . turkey and sweet potatoes and dressing and pumpkin pie and . . . oh, and butter peas or do you do that green bean casserole thing. My mother made that casserole every year and . . ."

"Stop." Booth had had enough about Thanksgiving. "We aren't celebrating this year . . . Don't you have work to do? If not I could find something for you to do."

Appalled, Aubrey stared Booth almost speechless, almost." You . . . you're not going to celebrate Thanksgiving? How can you not celebrate Thanksgiving?"

Booth turned to face Aubrey. "What do I have to be thankful for? My life is shit and I don't see the point in celebrating something that just emphasis that fact."

Stunned, Aubrey placed his partially eaten bagel on Booth's desk and shook his head. "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not." Irritated, Booth leaned back against his chair and debated on whether or not he could just throw the young man out of his office. "I was shot in my own home and almost killed. Bones was almost killed. My house was destroyed. I was thrown in prison and charged with murder. I had the shit beat out of me while I was there. One of my best friends was murdered. The FBI turned out to be infiltrated with traitors to my country, shit hundreds of people were being blackmailed to betray my country and I got to see all of that rot close up and personal. My grandfather died while I was in prison and I didn't get to go to his funeral plus Daisy is going to have her baby soon and Sweets is dead and he'll never see his baby. I'm not interested in Thanksgiving. Not now and probably not ever again."

Aubrey slowly shook his head and debated whether or not to say anything. For several seconds he was silent until he decided that Booth needed to hear the other side of his life. "I can't believe how single minded you are. You have a lot to be thankful for and you don't seem to get that. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Excuse me." Booth stood up and leaned on his desk. "You get the hell out of this office before I throw you out."

Unfazed, Aubrey shook his head. "You're so unreal I can't believe you. You were in prison for something that you didn't do, that's true, but you were released from prison. You aren't still there. Your wife and friends fought hard long sleepless days and nights getting you out of there. They helped you uncover the biggest threat to this country since I don't know when. Your family and friends fought hard for you because they love you and that's what you think of their effort? Sweets died helping you break open a massive conspiracy and you think so little of his sacrifice? You have a hell of a lot to be grateful for. You have a family that loves you and that's more than I have. I don't have anyone. You have friends who were willing to fight for you, to die for you to get you out of prison and your job back. My God most of us will never know loyalty like that."

Aubrey stood up and glared at Booth. "Daisy is not alone in this thing. She has you and Dr. Brennan and Hodgins and Angela. She has a family that loves her and again that is more than I have . . . a lot of people don't have what you have. You have a wife and two kids that love you. You have a lot of friends that love you and you have the nerve to stand there and say you don't have anything to be grateful for? Damn it! Get your head out of your ass for once and really look at your life." Furious, Aubrey turned and marched to the door. Before he opened it, the paused and looked back. "Look I'm not saying that shit didn't happen to you because it did, but you have people that love you and you're just blowing off a holiday that gives thanks for them and that is just so messed up." Aubrey jerked the door open and moved quickly down the hallway, angry and very upset.

Booth sat down and stared at the abandoned bagel sitting on his desk. "Wow he really must be upset if he forgot to take you with him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth entered the house laden down with grocery bags. Once he was in the kitchen he dropped them on the counter and started to unload the bags.

Curious, Brennan moved down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Booth, Christine is taking her bath. We weren't sure how late you were going to be this evening . . . What's this?" Brennan stopped and watched Booth place a turkey in the fridge.

Once the bird was stored away, Booth turned and smiled at his wife. "I went shopping on the way home from work. If we wait too long all the good turkeys will be gone . . . I wasn't sure about the size of the turkey since I didn't know if anyone is going to be here besides us, but I bought a big one just in case . . . Hey, I thought we might invite Aubrey over. He doesn't have any family and it's not right for him to be by himself on Thanksgiving."

Trying to take in what was going on, Brennan watched Booth place a bag of sweet potatoes in the potato bin and then open a small bag of oranges and place them in a bowl on the counter. "We're going to celebrate Thanksgiving? I thought you said you didn't have anything to be grateful for."

His cheeks a rosy red, Booth placed the bag of oranges down on the counter and walked around to the other side. Once he was next to Brennan, he held out his arms and waited for her to move into his embrace. After she moved closer, he placed his arms around her. "I'm sorry I said that. Of course I have a lot to be thankful for. I have you and Christine and Parker and our friends and . . . I had no right to say what I said. I am so thankful that you're in my life, that we have a daughter, that Parker is in my life. I'm a lucky man and I forgot that and I'm sorry."

Brennan kissed her husband and smiled. "I love you Booth. I'm grateful that you are in my life too. That we have a daughter and that Parker is also in our lives. We have many friends who love us and I don't think any of these things would have happened if you hadn't become a part of my life."

Booth returned her kiss and held her once more. "I can say the same thing, Bones. If we hadn't met, I don't know where I'd be, but all the things that I have, I have those because of you. I love you. We are going to celebrate Thanksgiving and I'm going to count my blessings on that day like I should do every day. I'm sorry I've been . . . I'm sorry that I haven't been the guy you need me to be lately around here. I'll try to be better. I promise."

"I know that you've been sad and depressed about the things that have happened in the last few months." Brennan felt happy and sad at the same time. It confused her. "You've been different, distant sometimes. I'm glad you are returning to me."

"I was never away, Bones." Booth knew what she was talking about and it upset him that his apathy and anger had affected her. "I'm sorry. I've been through so much . . . we've been through so much. Maybe our lives will be more normal now. Maybe we can get our lives back to what it was before Durant . . . I'm trying Bones. I'm trying for you. I will always try for you. Just give me time. I just need time."

"I will Booth. I will."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. I am always grateful for reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

(Season 10 – The Puzzler in the Pit)

JBCFlyers19 wanted a second chapter. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

They were gathered around the table, ready to eat, but first Booth wanted to say something. He looked at his friends and smiled at them. Brennan, their daughter Christine and his son Parker were staring at him with an expectant look on their faces. Hodgins and Angela, their son Michael Vincent were there as well, waiting to hear what Booth had to say. Next to Angela sat Caroline, Max, Cam, Michele and Aubrey, their circle complete.

A little nervous, Booth cleared his throat and nodded at Brennan. She knew what he was about to say more or less since he had practiced his little speech with her the previous evening. Brennan knew he was nervous, lifted her hand and made a slight upward motion up her hand. She was trying to encourage him without being too obvious.

Grateful for her support, he nodded his head and looked around once more before he spoke. "I um . . . Thanksgiving is a time when we get together with our families to show gratitude for the things we have, for the people in our lives . . . I guess it's not a secret that me and Bones consider you all our family. We don't have a big family, we never did, so we had to make one for ourselves. You don't have to be related to someone to consider them family and we think of all of you as part of our family."

Booth was nervous and his mouth was dry. He paused, sipped some iced tea and placed the glass back down on the table. "It's been rough. The last year has been more than rough. Not just for me, but for all of us . . . We were faced with the biggest threat of our lives. We thought Pelant was bad, but Durant and what he represented . . . well, we were all in danger from something truly evil . . . When I was in prison, none of you gave up trying to get me out of there. You worked hard and you risked everything you had doing it."

His eyes now on his wife, Booth nodded his head. "Bones blackmailed the prosecuting attorney to get me out of there because she knew that . . . she knew that they were trying to kill me and I was starting to think they were going to win . . . I was so angry when she did that, but afterward, when Durant was in jail, I knew she did what she had to do."

Brennan nodded her head. "I'd do it again, too."

A few chuckles around the table and Booth agreed. "Yeah, I know . . . Anyway, we were up against corrupt judges, prosecutors, Federal Agents and still you all worked to help me blow their world apart. You cleared my name, you got me my job back at the FBI . . . I really owe my life to all of you." Booth paused to clear his throat. He was so filled with emotion he was worried he was going to embarrass himself, but he needed to say what he had to say.

"Sweets." Booth cleared his throat, drank some tea and cleared his throat again. "Sweets was murdered trying to help me do my job. He was just 29 . . . He didn't even make it to 30." Booth felt tearful and decided to keep going. He had known this was going to be tough and at least everyone was letting him speak. He suspected Brennan had warned them and he was fine with that.

"He died a hero." Booth swallowed and looked up at the ceiling momentarily. "He was a hero just like all of you are. All of you are my heroes. It could have all gone bad, but you all have integrity, faith in the system and a strong sense of right and wrong and we won . . . we won."

Brennan felt a tear slide down her cheek and she let it. She knew Booth was struggling, but he needed to have his say and she wasn't going to stop him.

"I've been . . . not myself I guess." Booth exhaled deeply and let his breath out quickly. "I've been in a dark place since I was attacked in my own home. I lost faith, but someone kicked my ass the other day and reminded me that I have a lot to be grateful for." Booth turned to look at Aubrey, he had invited the man to dinner and the younger man had grumbled about it taking Booth long enough to take the hints being lobbed at him. "Thank you Aubrey. Bones made that green bean casserole that you told me your mother used to make. We hope you like it."

The younger agent stared at the casserole and licked his lips. "Hurry up and I'll tell you."

Everyone laughed and so did Booth. "I still have a few things to say . . . Bones and my kids, I couldn't live if they ever disappeared from my life. They are my life."

Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

Her encouragement gave him the courage to continue. "I have friends that went above and beyond to save me. You guys risked it all for me and I can never repay you. Bones and I . . . well like I said, we consider you our family and we always will. I'm trying to let go of the past and live in the now. It's hard, but I wanted you to know that I'm trying. I can't guarantee that I won't slip here and there, but I hope it won't be too bad. I want to be the guy I used to be and maybe with your help I will be. Anyway, that's what I wanted to say." Booth sat down and stared at his plate afraid to look up.

Reaching for the green bean casserole, Aubrey glanced at Booth and decided they all needed an ice breaker. "So Booth, when we do Christmas this year, you might consider a bigger turkey. This one looks a little small to me."

Astonished, Booth looked up and stared at this fellow agent as if the man was insane. "This turkey weighs 22 pounds. I don't know if they grow bigger turkeys."

"Well, that sounds impressive, but I know for a fact that means about 12 pounds of meat." Aubrey grabbed a roll from the basket and reached for the sweet potato casserole.

Feeling a little defensive, Brennan scooped some tofu turkey on her plate and then attempted to pass it to Aubrey. "If you are concerned, this is tofu turkey and an excellent meat substitute."

Shocked, Aubrey placed his arm around his plate. "Tofu? Um, no . . . no thank you." Muttering, Aubrey pushed the tofu turkey towards Michelle. _"Like hell."_

Her nose wrinkled, Michelle passed the faux turkey towards Cam and grabbed the bowl of corn bread dressing.

Annoyed, Brennan watched her tofu turkey moved down the table and back towards her with no takers.

Amused, Booth watched the bowl end up in front of him and ignored it while he removed some real turkey from a platter and placed some on his plate and on the plate of his daughter. "We have pie, so leave room everyone."

Very interested, Aubrey paused while he loaded some butter on his roll. "Not a problem, Booth. I keep my right leg hollow for dessert."

Puzzled, Christine turned to look at Aubrey. "I don't know what that means."

"It means he's a bottomless pit, Sweetheart." Hodgins placed some turkey on his plate and then on Michael Vincent's plate.

"I still don't know what that means." Christine shook her head and stared at Aubrey suspiciously.

Amused, Max tried to help. "It means he's never full, Honey. He's always hungry."

"He carries candy in his pockets." Christine dipped her fork in her dressing.

Much to his discomfort, every adult eye was now on him and Aubrey felt defensive. "Hey, you never know when you might be stranded somewhere and you might not have a way to get any food."

Angela paused spooning some gravy on her dressing. "And candy is considered food?"

"Well, yeah." Aubrey didn't like the scrutiny he was getting. "I always buy candy with nuts in it . . . well not all the time, but a lot of the time . . . hey, Booth great speech and thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Booth watched the younger man pile up some turkey on his plate and began to wonder if 22 pounds of turkey really was enough. "Any time."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


End file.
